The thousand tales
by ShadowDianne
Summary: A compilation of all the SQ Prompts I've been writing and receiving on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Regina trips over her own feet and falls down, pulling Emma with her making them lay in an awkward but actually kinda nice positionm. After a while Snow walks in on them, or passes by.**

"One, two, three, one, two, three… very well, now bend your leg like this and…" Regina said while trying not to wince at the way Emma carried herself through her office. The woman was a lot of things but not a dancer.

"What?" The blonde asked exasperatedly "I've done everything you keep telling me to do, including the little bow "

"Yes, but you keep mixing up the steps and they are just only three" Regina replied while looking at her clock. The city ball was just a few hours away and outside her office everything was a complete and utter mess.

It was the first anniversary of Storybrooke's second curse and the citizen's had decided to celebrate it with a party that included, much to Emma's dismay and Regina's if she needed to be truthful, a ball. The blonde had tried to skip that part as much as possible, even trying to come up with excuses to work that night but everything had been futile and so, a few hours shy of the actual ball she had presented in Regina's office and had asked to be taught how to, at least, have a ball with her father and then just eat all the canapés she could.

Unfortunately even if Regina knew perfectly well how to dance- and hate it, she wasn't the best teacher and between that and Emma's impatience they were practically at the same point where they had begun two hours earlier.

"Listen" She finally said while stepping in Emma's personal space and grabbing the woman's waist firmly with one hand. "I'm going to lead you, you just do the same thing but backwards. Am I clear?"

Emma nodded, a blush covering her cheeks for a second before Regina started to move, making Emma do the same but backwards, just as the woman had asked her, as seconds passed Regina augmented the pace, only to test how quick Emma could dance only to find herself tripping and falling down, taking Emma with her in the process.

Both of them kissed the floor, too perplexed to even move for a couple of seconds, Regina actually happy to have fallen in top of Emma since the fall had been softened with the younger woman's body.

"I think I prefer this to the dancing part" Emma said jokingly, a lopsided smile appearing on her lips while trying not to wince at the pain she felt on her elbow when Regina had tackled her.

"At least from here anything can't get worse" Regina rapidly replied, an arched brow and a smirk showing her amusement.

Neither of them moved for what appeared to be the longest of seconds, both of them quietly studying the other while enjoying the feeling of each other's body for a few more seconds.

"Regina, Blue and the rest of the fairies had arrived, Astrid asked if you…" Snow's voice chimed in between the two of them, making they turn and blink towards a gaping Snow who was eyeing both woman with her eyes round as saucers.

"This is not what it looks like" Emma begun making Regina scoff while Snow blushed almost as red as her daughter.

"Of course is not" The brunette said while returning back to her feet and grabbing Emma's hand to help her to do the same. "I was teaching your daughter how to dance properly but she has two left feet"

"You tripped, not me"

"You said potato I said two left feet" Regina replied sassily still waiting for Mary Margaret to say something.

"Eh.. girls?" The woman finally acknowledged them while Emma shot daggers towards the older brunette.

"Yes?" Regina asked too sweetly for Snow's tastes.

"Your hands" She said before turning and closing the door behind them, leaving the other two looking at their still holding hands with equal blushes covering their faces.

"Damn" Emma muttered making Regina sigh.

"Language"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Sq wedding with Snow confused why Regina's up there too, like, is it meant to be a double wedding? and just keeps waiting for the groom to show, until Emma & Regina both say 'I do' by anon via tumblr

Snow frowned when David sat at her side after carrying Emma and letting her go with a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't understand, where is the groom? I though Killian was back in tow and now he is late?" She muttered towards David who grimaced for a second before shrugging, Emma had asked him to not deal with Snow's delusion. She had tried to explain everything to her mother the same day she had broken up with Hook and yet, after hours of explanations the woman still believed that Emma was messing up with her.

As months progressed Emma and Regina realized that Snow wasn't going to budge, her mind was set up with the permanent idea that her daughter was just waiting for Killian to return from some stupid quest he had decided to do. The woman was right in the word stupid at least so Emma just let it go; hoping that when the wedding invitation arrived everything would turn out to be normal.

Of course, it hadn't been the case and it didn't matter how much Emma flashed her ring or how much Regina did the same with hers, Snow didn't make any comment about the two of them.

Personally David thought that it wasn't like her wife couldn't understand what was happening but that in her mind she had believed so strongly in a prewritten story that she couldn't understand a different outcome of that idea

"We will see about that" Henry had whispered when he had tried to explain himself and even if both Regina and Emma muttered equal "maybes" David could see that they were as doubtful as his grandson.

And so, the wedding day had arrived, the place completely packed with all the Storybrooke's citizens that had been invited or had decided to go just because they could, to the wedding.

As David shot another look while Snow muttered a quiet "Where is Robin?" towards Ruby he tried to refrain him from crying, too proud of her child and too happy for her that he could actually burst.

"I don't think they understand how a weeding need to be" Snow said while the Blue Fairy kept reading "They need the grooms, neither Killian nor Robin are here so why the wedding? Are their going to come later?"

"Just wait" He said and Snow grumbled childishly as the wedding kept going with the woman's own teary words. The moment was just perfect and David sighed, looking at Ruby over his wife's head sharing a happy look with the lanky werewolf.

"How is she?" The brunette mouthed as she pointed at Snow who still look just about to start searching for the supposedly two men herself so David mouthed "Better than expected" to her friend and took Snow's right hand between his. "Sweetie, give them a moment, they are about to say give the rings"

"But to whom?" Snow asked a little loudly this time making a few heads look at them while Henry chuckled at his mothers' side, holding proudly the two rings they were going to put in each other's fingers.

"And now" Blue said "Will you please face each other and join hands?"

Both Emma and Regina did with equal smiled beaming at each other.

"Please, repeat after me"

"I," Both women said their names after a teary smile towards Henry "receive you" They said the other's name with trembling voices "as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity, asking that you be no other than yourself; loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not know In all the ways that life may bring"

Once the two women finished the vows Blue motioned to Henry and turn to women again.

"You have vowed your love to each other. Are you now ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of marriage? If so answer we are.

"We are"

They were about to exchange the rings when Snow fainted in top of David who mouthed to an ecstatic Regina "She knows" before attending his wife as best as he could.

Rumors said that Snow didn't come to her senses until both Regina and Emma repeated their vows in front of her but that was just some rumors….


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Regina and Emma sneak a bunch of 'inside secrets' into a town meeting. Only they know what is going on. via tumblr by thequeenandherswan**

Emma yawned as another former noble stood and started with what he seemed to think to be important but she just saw it as another boring 30 minutes of pompous words and shuffling of papers.

Regina glanced at her right and saw the younger woman's yawn and unfocused eyes before the blonde looked down to her hands and started flipping her pen while trying to appear awake.

The brunette couldn't blame her, today's meeting had been slow and full of requests that were downright ridiculous. Other ones, like Archie's request of making more available places for dogs and bikes seemed actually interesting but she was just as bored as Emma with every new noble that tried to make her sweat with silly requests and stupid demands.

Grabbing a sheet of paper Regina startled to doodle, carefully trying to appear as she was making notes of the noble's request instead of drawing a quite nice caricature of the man, his nose and ears just a little too accentuated.

Carefully passing it to Emma she proceeded to look back to the man, her mind thinking back on the days she would have make him die for the few words that had just left her mouth but she limited herself to a scolding look and a cough that made the other nobles moved on their sits a little uncomfortably as the noble stumbled on his speech before returning back to the previous point.

Looking back at Emma she saw the quiet smile the woman was sporting while she was drawing something below her own picture, a little snicker escaping her mouth.

The paper was soon back on her hands and she found herself smirking at the little Dumbo Emma had drown d below, the elephant flying happily around Regina's drawing.

Soon enough the paper turned out to be a quite interesting choise to keep themselves awake, little drawings being exchanged when, noble after noble, they stood and read their speeches while glaring slightly at the amused mayor who kept a straight face while Emma tried to not laugh a few times.

Finally the last noble stood, an elderly woman that Regina couldn't pinpoint to what reign she had worked for in the enchanted forest.

 **"You think she can be one of the three sisters? I'm voting for Atropos"**

After Regina's uncomprehending look Emma sighed and started to write a longer note.

 **"You know, one of the sisters in Hercules? The one who cut the thread?"**

"I've yet to see that film dear, Hades terrified Henry when he was little"

 **"I'm going to show you the film, she could perfectly be hers, and I'm almost imagining Hades right now… Anyway, you were telling me about Gaston, it's true that Rumple transformed him into a flower?"**

 **"** If you want my opinion a few of these nobles really need to take a shower so I wouldn't mind a bunch of flowers right now" Emma snickered at that glancing at Regina who kept writing for a few more seconds "But as far as I know yes, he was turned into a rose, albeit he wasn't especially missed."

" **And what about this nobles?"**

"They aren't flowers; I think we have established that"

" **I know that but tell me something, we still need to survive through this woman's speech"**

"Very well, you see the man who had asked me why he doesn't have a land attached to his house? He was one of Spencer's nobles back when he was king. Rumors were that since he was bald he paid a witch to help him with his problem"

 **"And?"**

 **"** As far as I can tell he is still bald but he gained a nice blue color on his skin that glowed every night"

Emma guffawed at that, cutting the woman's speech and making every noble look at her with equally confused looks.

"Sorry, I just… sorry" Emma said while eyeing the man that Regina had pointed out with a smirk on her face. Soon enough every noble was back to listening to what the woman was saying.

"Careful there dear"

 **"Sorry, I was having problems imagining him like a human dragonfly"**

This time it was Regina who smiled.

"Miss Mills?" The former noblewoman said. "Do you need to hear my question once again?"

"Of course not, Regina said while standing and trying to remember the snippets of what she had heard.

At her back Emma muttered "And then she cuts the thread" making Regina hide another smile behind a cough.

Emma nodded to herself, seeing Regina struggle with the smile that threatened to escape her lips, another town meeting finished, one less to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**"I saw a gif set of Regina calling out to the dark-one (emma) after she had turned into the dark-one and couldn't be found anywhere. So I thought maybe u could write something like: Regina wants to know why Emma sacrifessed herself for her so she calles out into the dagger for Emma, and Emma confesses her feelings for Regina after hiding it for so long (I hope u can do something with this by fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn via tumblr**

 **Why?**

Regina looked at the dagger between her hands intently, touching softly the sharp edges of it and the black filigrees that decorated the blade. She tried not to look at the name that shone under the lights of her study; a name that she had already looked at more times that she could count in the past few days but it was fruitless, her eyes always saw the name, the way the E and the S appeared to move under her teary eyes.

After Emma's disappearance they had tried to call her multiple times, screaming her name, going back and forth the city line, trying to see if she was ok, if she was… Emma. Neither of them had known what kind of man Rumplestiskin had been before the dark magic entered his body but they had met the man he had turned into and a part of every each of them feared what kind of person would Emma be, or if she even would remember them at all.

That was the reason why Regina had picked up the dagger and had denied its use in order to find Emma. She was scared, afraid, that in the very moment the other woman appeared on front of them they would have the horrible confirmation that the blonde wasn't the blonde anymore.

It would have been easy to just call her through the dagger but Regina, and the others, didn't want to make the woman feel like a puppet, obligated to appear only because her name had been uttered in front of a dagger that hold so much power now over her.

Fate, Regina thought darkly, had a cruel idea of justice.

But after days without any trace or clue about where the blonde woman was another kind of worry had started to eat Regina up; Why Emma had sacrificed herself in order to keep her away from the dark magic? Regina had tried, had vowed, to keep Emma's heart pure and it has been the woman who had darkened her heart in order to preserve Regina's happy ending. The reasons behind that sacrifice were a mystery for the brunette and every time she tried to understand it a lump grew on her throat and she felt herself crying and wailing, wishing to be able to just turn back in time and prevent what had finally happened.

She felt a sharp pain on the palm of her hand and saw a little drop of blood running down her hand, the dagger was as sharp as ever and almost as malicious as she first had saw it.

Gulping down what appeared to be another wave of guilt she read the blonde's name once again, considering the idea of summoning her and finish a wait that was starting to be too long. Nodding to herself she looked around, confirming that she was alone, just as she had asked to be, no Robin, no true love, not even Henry although after his blonde's mother disappearance the teen had been trying to find her relentlessly, barely eating or sleeping anymore. Regina would have told him something but she was behaving just in the same way so she didn't see the point to even say something to him. Henry would appear when he found himself ready to do it.

Rising the dagger she smiled sadly, thinking of the way she had practically done the same with Rumplestiskin a long time ago. "I'm sorry" She thought, wanting to think that wherever Emma was going to be summoned from her thoughts would arrive to her.

"Emma Swan" She muttered, closing her eyes and hoping that the former Savior would still remember her and what both of them had done together.

The air shifted around her and a distinct smell surrounded her body, a soft whiff of cinnamon and something else that she couldn't place but would be able to recognize anywhere.

"This is strange" A voice behind her said and Regina swallowed before opening her eyes and turning slowly, not really sure of what she would encounter.

At the other side of the room Emma was looking at her with something close to curiosity, her whole body a little stiff as the last remains of her magic disappeared from the other woman's study. Regina gasped a little at the sight of the blonde, the differences on the woman's body noticeable under the dim lights in a way that made Regina's heart beat crazily inside her chest.

The brunette had always wondered how much of Rumple's theatric would have be the reason of the man's appearance back in the enchanted forest but now she could see Emma's own transformation she finally concluded that the man probably didn't have had any more options.

Emma's irises were now black and green, a never ending swirl moving incessantly, as if the woman's pupils were able to pull everything inside the dark hole her eyes had become. The rest of her body held and a special aura that made Regina's own body scream and itch, as if someone was burning her.

"Emma" She breathed, unable to say anything else and when the other woman smiled shyly she found herself wanting to cry and hit the woman in front of her, so close and yet so far. "What's strange?" She finally asked, settling on a question that at least looked easy enough.

"To be summoned" The former savior answered, signaling at the dagger "When you say my name without it I feel a pull that I can ignore but being summoned is… different"

The pained expression on her eyes made Regina drop the dagger that jingled against the floor, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"I'm sorry" She said, taking a step towards Emma, her hands extended in front of her, wanting to make the blonde feel safe with her and not threatened "I didn't want to make you feel compelled to appear"

"And yet you had summoned me" The younger woman said, a sad smile on her lips as she locked her changing eyes with Regina's, making the woman's body shudder because of the strong magic she could feel coming in waves from the taller woman's body.

"I wanted to see if you were ok" Regina replied weakly, her voice barely a whisper as she took another step towards Emma, their bodies a few inches apart now.

From this distance Regina refused to look directly at Emma's changing eyes, directing her own pupils to the blonde's hands who fidgeted as Emma tried to say something back.

"I'm ok" She finally said, unconvincingly "Sort of, everything is different now"

"How is to be the dark one?" Regina asked gently, playing with her own hands as nervously as Emma's fingers fidgeted now with the hem of the blonde's jumper, the same one she had been wearing a week ago when everything had happened.

"I can sense everything" Emma replied "The good, the bad, the amount of good or bad each person has"

Her voice was slightly different, deeper maybe and Regina nodded slowly, not really sure if she had understood what the blonde had wanted to say.

"You must be in pain right now then" She tried to say, smiling nervously at the younger woman who sighed and shook her head promptly.

"You aren't that bad Regina, and you know it"

"That's why you grabbed the dagger?" The brunette asked, finally looking at Emma directly, her tongue feeling swollen against her lips, as if the words didn't want to come out. "That's why you put yourself between the darkness and me?"

Emma didn't say anything for the longest of time, the only audible sound on the house the soft ticking of the grandfather clock Regina had somewhere.

"Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?" She finally said, rising one pale hand and pointing at her own forehead with it, a tired smile on her lips. "It seems now I can see everything others decide to hide from me"

"Then you already know what I want to know" The older woman said, a soft blush blossoming in her face, not quite sure of what both of them were really talking about anymore.

Emma shrugged and nodded "You want to know why I did what I did" She finally said, circling Regina's body and seating in one of the brunette's coach, her fingers now caressing incessantly the fabric of the pants she was wearing, her fingertips creating thousands of drawings in the creases of the material before being ironed by her hands. Regina turned and nodded, feeling slightly dizzy once the other woman's eyes were now focused on her once again.

"You have done so much" Emma finally started, her voice changing, making Regina think about the last five years, what she had done, what she hadn't in front of the blonde before her. "You have learnt so much, you deserve your happy ending"

"I cannot have one without you" The older woman whispered, biting the inside of her cheek, still hating how vulnerable she sounded, being unable to stop her mother's lessons to sip in her mind for a second. "I told you in the enchanted forest" She resumed, clearing her throat after a few more seconds of silence "That a man wasn't my happy ending and you told me that I was right."

"Yes" The woman replied, looking at something that Regina doubted was even in the same realm that both of them currently were. "I remember"

"Then you know that you are a part of my world, having you… like this it's not what…"

"You would have wanted for me" The blonde replied, her lips now leaving her teeth bared in some sort of feral grin that made Regina shudder. "But you would have let the darkness eat you alive"

Regina nodded gently, not really sure of what Emma was trying to prove.

"And I was also open to the idea of saving you, I saved you, I promised you a happy ending, no matter the cost"

"But I don't like the price" Regina insisted, realizing for the first time that she was now seated next to Emma, almost screaming. Taken aback for that she moved an inch further from Emma's body as the blonde sighed.

"I didn't like the perspective of being you instead of me the one transformed" She finally said "I didn't want to see how you turned into someone you no longer are"

"And you are?" Regina replied, bitterly spitting the words as she tried to make the other woman told something to her, anything that could help her understand the blonde's reasons.

"I was willing" Emma said, ignoring Regina's question "That's all that matter"

"I don't understand why you did that" The brunette finally said, the lights flickering slightly when Emma sighed, magic being summoned by her in strange dirty white waves.

"Because I love you Regina" The woman said, a shy smile making the brunette see the woman she had once met instead of the woman she had been seeing lately; the woman who had muttered a soft "hi" before looking back at her car, uncomfortably trying to make her understand what she was. The woman that Regina had found unnerving and impossible but also strong and endearing, the woman that had been there for her as years and threats passed.

She was about to say something when the white mist thickened for a second, surrounding Emma's body as the dark one disappeared once again.

"Emma…" Regina found herself saying to an empty room, the dagger still on the floor, glowing winking at her. Sighing she grabbed and placed on its place, knowing that the blonde was going to come back, one way or another.

"I love you too" She whispered, wishing to be heard for the one she wanted to be.


End file.
